


Kingsley & The Healing Potion

by Chloe_Ferguson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Ferguson/pseuds/Chloe_Ferguson
Summary: Kingsley is a highly respected name in the wizarding community, so well-respected, that even The Dark Lord did not bring harm to the family despite not siding with him. Only rumours could be conveyed as to why and only the family themselves could confirm it.A year after the war, once everyone believes that everything will be okay, things take a turn for the worst and fears become a reality. The mystery behind the person(s) behind the operation is left in the hands of the woman who fell victim to them and her friends. Acacia Kingsley.Author's Note: I'm quite terrible at summaries and will edit this later. I just plopped some thoughts down. This is a Severus Snape/Female O.C. fanfiction and it is generally set after the second wizarding war. There are some chapters that take place beforehand. This is also a mixture of the books and the movies. Depends on what fits the situation best.





	Kingsley & The Healing Potion

A tall, slim woman glanced around the busy station with wonder. She pushed her black hair back over her shoulder as she looked at her children. She loved dropping off her son, Fraxinus at Platform 9 and ¾, but this year, she was dropping off her daughter for the first time. The woman’s husband, Jace stood beside her, his brown eyes watching a boy push his trolley down the platform. It wasn’t just any boy, it was Harry Potter.

“Mum, are you sure I have got everything?” the young girl asked, looking nervous.

Her much older brother cut in, “Acacia, you have been packed for months! You have everything!”

“Fraxinus!” their Father turned around with a frown, “she is nervous, it is only natural.”

“ _Yeah_ , Ash,” Acacia said sassily, a small grin appearing on her features.

“Natalia, did you see that boy? That was Harry Potter…” Jace said in a quieter voice to his wife. The woman nodded, not particularly paying attention. Her attention was on her daughter.

“You will love Hogwarts, my dear. You will make friends instantly, I promise!” Acacia’s mother said, assuring the young girl. Acacia nodded and gave her mother a hopeful smile before launching herself into her arms. Natalia wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly. She was going to miss Acacia, but she knew she would love Hogwarts. Acacia was a whole ten years younger than her brother, Ash. The pair got on surprisingly well despite the age gap. The couple never meant to have a second child, in fact they almost terminated the pregnancy over concerns about how others would react. They were much older parents and weren’t sure if they could keep up with a young child. Turns out they didn’t have to, Acacia wasn’t like Ash when he was younger. She wasn’t interested in playing games, screaming when she didn’t get what she wanted. All she wanted was to learn and go to school. She was a peculiar child and didn’t have many friends growing up. She didn’t care for having friends, it didn’t bother her. Her mother was concerned how she would go in senior school and she was hoping she would grow out of the ‘every woman for herself’ motto that she lived by.

Acacia let go of her mother and leapt into her father’s arms.

“Now, be good, Acacia. We don’t want to hear from your head of house that you’ve been breaking school rules,” her Dad teased her, making her laugh. She let go of her Dad and turned to her brother with her arms open. He wrapped her up in a bear hug, picking her up off the ground.

“You better get sorted into Slytherin or else I’ll disown you as my sister,” Ash said, pretending to be serious. Acacia rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you really think I will be sorted into Hufflepuff?” Acacia questioned, also attempting to be serious.

“Knowing you, absolutely,” Ash replied with sarcasm. He carefully placed her back on the ground and winked at her.

Acacia went over to her trolley and bid her final farewell to her parents and brother before disappearing into the crowd. She left her trolley with the others to be loaded onto the train and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She looked around the train in awe. Almost every compartment was full or had much older students in it. At last, she found one with two students who appeared to be of a similar age. She opened it and their eyes snapped onto her.

“Hi… Can I sit in here?” Acacia asked the pair, looking nervous. They both nodded and smiled at her, making Acacia feel a little better.

“I’m Bridget Michaels and this is Rachel Glen, we’re first-years!” the blonde-haired girl named Bridget introduced.

“I am Acacia Kingsley. This is my first year also,” the raven-haired girl spoke with a shy smile. The Glen-girl made a funny expression.

“Kingsley, eh? I believe my Father has worked with yours before. He’s always held you lot to a high regard,” Rachel spoke, looking at Acacia.

“Oh, really? Do you own family heirlooms too? Dad works in ensuring these stay in their respective families,” Acacia said, wondering.

Rachel nodded, “some, yes. Not many as our family isn’t pure-blooded. I’m sure y’know how some of the heirlooms work from back in the day.”

Acacia nodded with understanding. Some wizarding family members cursed some objects to only be held by pure-blood members of their family. Acacia always found that to be ridiculous. Her Dad worked with these sorts of items.

“Are you muggleborn too then, Rachel?” Bridget questioned the other girl. Rachel shook her head in reply.

“No, I am half-blooded. My Father is a pure-blood and my Mother is muggleborn,” she answered with a shrug and gave Acacia a cautious glance. Acacia figured this was because of the reputation that some families had who are pure-bloods.

“Oh, I’m a muggleborn like your Mother. My parents aren’t magical at all. I’m the first in the family! They were absolutely stunned when the letter arrived in the mail, although delighted, of course. What about you, Acacia?”

“I come from a pure-blood family. Though, not to worry, we are not prejudiced at all!” Acacia exclaimed, feeling the need to defend herself and her family name. Rachel smiled, nodding.

“Prejudiced? What do you mean? Some wizards and witches don’t like certain blood types?” Bridget asked, confusion written all over her face.

“Some pure-blood families like the Black or Malfoy family are. They don’t like muggleborn folk and treat them like scum. It’s not as bad as it used to be though, it’s slowly getting better…” Rachel replied, biting her lip awkwardly.

“My family _encourages_ me to marry a pure-blood boy, but they won’t disown me if I don’t. They want me to be happy! Some families on the other hand, would. It’s hard,” Acacia added her two galleons to the conversation. Bridget nodded, looking outside thoughtfully.

Suddenly someone opened the compartment door. A girl their age with frizzy, untamed hair appeared.

“Hi, is there a toad in here? A boy named Neville lost one,” the girl asked, looking rather annoyed at having to look for a toad. The girls seated shook their heads.

“Are you guys first-years too?” the frizzy-haired girl questioned curiously.

“Yes, we are. I’m Rachel Glen, this is Bridget Michaels and that is Acacia Kingsley,” Rachel spoke whilst pointing each of us out to the mystery first-year.

“I’m Hermione Granger, it’s very nice to meet you all! I would stay and chat, but I have a lot of compartments to search. See you all at Hogwarts!” Hermione waved goodbye and shut the compartment door.

“Well, she seems nice,” Bridget commented, peeling her eyes away from the door, “what house do you girls think you’ll be in?”

Rachel shrugged, “I don’t know. My Dad was a Hufflepuff and my Mum was a Slytherin. They’re an odd match if you ask me.”

“I will be in Slytherin,” Acacia said with certainty.

“How can you be so sure?” Rachel questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

“All Kingsleys are Slytherins,” Acacia replied simply.

“What happens if you don’t get into Slytherin?” Bridget asked the girl.

Acacia grimaced, “I would be in Ravenclaw. I certainly am not a Hufflepuff and _especially_ not a Gryffindor,” Acacia chuckled.

“Personally, I don’t care where I am. I am just so shocked that this is all real…” Bridget commented, looking a little dazed. 

The three girls got into casual chatter about what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts. The closer they got to Hogwarts, the more nervous they got. They all dressed into their Hogwarts robes as the train started slowing down as it neared the school. Bridget said she felt ridiculous wearing the school uniform and she wasn’t used to it. Acacia was confused by her statement. What did Muggles wear to school?

Once the train slowed to a stop, everybody filed out of their compartments onto the platform where a very large man with bushy hair. In fact, Acacia couldn’t tell where his hair ended and where his beard started.

“Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” the man yelled at the platform. The three girls quickly rushed to join the rest of the group and that was when Acacia noticed the famous Harry Potter. She didn’t say anything figuring that the boy has been hassled enough already. 

“Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me,” the man turned and the first-years followed eagerly, wondering how much further away the castle was. They didn’t have to wait long as the castle was finally revealed in its true glory. A series of gasps could be heard. Hogwarts was magnificent.

The students filed into the boats to be led across a huge lake known as the Black Lake. Nobody spoke, everyone was too amazed by the castle.

The boats finally stopped at a little dock under the castle, everybody quickly got out and made their way into Hogwarts. The chatter picked up the further they got into the castle. Everyone was nervous, excited and eagerly waiting for the sorting ceremony. The group of first years climbed up a flight of stairs and Acacia noticed a severe looking woman standing at the very top. Chatter stopped immediately as the group surrounded her, looking at her with wonder.

“Welcome to Hogwarts!” the woman spoke, “now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup!” the lady said, looking down at each and every one of the students.

“Trevor!” a boy yelled out, startling the students near him. He leapt forward to pick up a toad on the ground in front of the Professor. Acacia figured that must be Neville. The Professor looked down at him disapprovingly.

“Sorry,” he muttered nervously before stepping back in line.

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily,” the woman said before disappearing. The chatter resumed almost immediately. Acacia’s eyes wandered over each of the students near her before she recognised someone. 

“Draco!” Acacia exclaimed looking at the boy with almost white hair. He whipped around at the sound of his name and a cocky grin appeared on his face. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Draco Malfoy said, still grinning. Acacia rolled her eyes at the boy. The pair’s families were relatively close. Draco and Acacia always got along well when their families met up for dinner.

“Are you excited to start the school year?” Acacia questioned the boy. He nodded at her.

“As long as I get sorted into Slytherin, yes,” Draco replied. He didn’t get to ask Acacia the same question because the Professor from earlier had come back.

“We’re ready for you now…”

Everyone followed the Professor through two massive doors that lead into The Great Hall. Ash told Acacia all about The Great Hall. Four long tables were packed with students who looked curiously at the new lot of students. The tables each represented one house. There was no mixing of houses. Acacia heard Hermione Granger who was in front of her speak about the ceiling.

“It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.”

The group paused once the Professor stopped at the front of The Great Hall.

“All right, will you wait along here, please?” she pointed in front of her, “now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the man standing at the staff table. He was very old. Very, very old. He had long, white hair and a long, white beard that could be tucked into his belt if he wanted to. He wore half-moon spectacles and his blue eyes twinkled from behind them.

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students,” he announced, looking over the first years that stood before him, “also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you,” Dumbledore sat down as all the first-years looked around with shock. Some were amused, not believing him whatsoever.

The severe-looking woman came back again to speak, “When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Granger, Hermione!”

Everyone watched as the girl with bushy, brown hair walked up nervously, muttering to herself. The Professor sat the sorting hat upon her head and it sprung to life. Hermione was looking up at it, Acacia figured it was speaking to her.

"GRYFFINDOR!” the sorting hat suddenly yelled out. The Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheering and clapping for Hermione. The Professor pulled off the hat and Hermione jumped up happily. She rushed over to join the Gryffindor table.

The cheering died down once more and the Professor announced another name, “Michaels, Bridget!”

Bridget turned to Acacia with wide eyes and a nervous expression. Acacia whispered a good luck to her and Bridget made her way to the front. She sat down on the stool and the woman placed the sorting hat on top of her head. This time, the hat took much longer and this seemed to make Bridget even more nervous. Suddenly, her facial expression changed to something more relaxed and the hat yelled out, “SLYTHERIN!”

Acacia clapped happily for her new friend as she jumped off the stool and joined the Slytherin table. A few others were sorted, including Draco Malfoy, who the hat didn’t even touch before screaming Slytherin.

“Kingsley, Acacia!” the woman, who Acacia learned was Minerva McGonagall, the deputy-headmistress. Acacia took a deep breath and glanced at Rachel who smiled reassuringly. Acacia carefully pushed her way through the first-years and stepped up to where McGonagall was. I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. 

“Ahh… A Kingsley… Where to put you..? You have the intelligence and wisdom to be a Ravenclaw, however your ambition and drive to succeed is strong. You’re resourceful and you are a capable leader… You’ll do anything to achieve what you desire… The answer is obvious!” the hat spoke to her, before announcing aloud, “SLYTHERIN!” 

A huge smile broke out onto Acacia’s face as she hopped off the stool as soon as Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head. She briskly walked over to the Slytherin table who were cheering almost as loud as Gryffindor had been. Acacia sat down next to Bridget who couldn’t stop smiling.

“Told you I’d be in Slytherin,” Acacia said loudly over the cheering. Bridget rolled her eyes, laughing. Eventually, the cheering died down as McGonagall spoke the next name.

“Potter, Harry!”

Instantly, whispering filled the hall. Harry Potter was the boy who lived! He is the reason why the Dark Lord was gone. Harry stepped up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat down on Potter’s head. The boy looked like he was chanting something, but Acacia couldn’t work out what. He nervously glanced over to the Slytherin table.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the hat yelled and the Gryffindor table erupted! They were chanting, ‘we have Potter!’ Acacia rolled her eyes at them all. The last few students were sorted, Rachel was sorted into Slytherin, some went to Hufflepuff and the rest into Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall tapped a knife on a glass cup, “your attention, please.”

Everyone fell silent and looked up expectantly.

“Let the feast... begin!” the Headmaster said and with a wave of his wand, food appeared on all four tables. Acacia’s eyes opened wide with awe. She was overwhelmed by the selection. She could eat like a king here. Everyone piled the food onto their plates, eating like they never have before. Acacia’s eyes drifted up to the staff table, trying to remember who Ash said was the Slytherin head of house. She turned to a prefect who was sitting on her right, Gemma Farley. She had introduced herself when Acacia sat down.

“Hey Gemma, which professor is our head of house again?” Acacia questioned the tall girl with dark brunette hair. 

“Professor Snape is. He is sitting on the right of Professor Quirrell, he’s the one with the purple turban,” Gemma pointed out. Acacia nodded, staring at the mysterious looking man. He didn’t look very approachable.

“What do they both teach?” Acacia asked her, glancing between the professors and the prefect.

“Snape is the Potions master. Quirrell used to teach Muggle Studies, but he’s the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor this year. Not sure how well that’ll turn out for him though,” Gemma chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

“Why? Is he not a very good teacher?” Acacia questioned, looking at the man. He looked around The Great Hall nervously before staring down at his plate.

“I mean, look at him. He is _always_ terribly nervous, nobody knows why. You’ll see in your first class. I don’t see Defence being very enjoyable this year…” Gemma trailed off. Acacia looked back at their head of house. Quirrell was talking to him, but Snape didn’t pay him much attention, his eyes were cast towards the Gryffindor table with a glare.

 

This year was going to be interesting…


End file.
